Fever
by Katy Starcatcher
Summary: Break's really ill after the Yura party's inciden't, leaving him under his friends' care. Don't like don't read.


**Minna~~**

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED A SINGLE STORY THIS ENTIRE LONG TIME! SCHOOL EXAMS AND I MUST STUDY!**

**I'm still working on with my multi-chapter fics and for all the waiting readers, I beg you to have the decency to wait.**

**I got MANY reviews and read also MANY reviews begging to make Break sick… So I'll give a new bonus of this multi-chapter story about Break being sick and yada yada yada…. Readers get it.**

**Dun like dun read.**

**Disclaimer: I dun own PH**

**Enjoy the story~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Fever**_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Hatter and the Raven<strong>

The incident from Yura's mansion left hundreds of Pandora agents sick (Or died. May they return to whatever god they believed in) and injured.

Doctors told Sharon that Liam is alright and most of his injuries were not really that bad, but Break's wound was so deep that they've decided to make sure he's on bed.

That was a problem for the Hatter.

Break sighed as he heard the door creaked open. He wanted to sleep so badly, ended up jerking when he heard a very slight voice in his room. Nearly every hor, someone came to check on him, wether it's Oz, Alice, Gilbert, or Sharon herself. They make sure that he won't escape or doing somethings stupid, but they didn't know that they accidentally always disturb the (insane) albino.

He cracked his eye open and turns to the door. Break could hear stiff footsteps and a gulp, which lead only to one person who did that a lot.

"Gilbert," Break uttered a hoarse groan.

Gilbert went stiff when he realized that he accidentally woke up the sick Hatter. Oz told him that it's his turn to take care of Break, and he woke him up when he tried to check on him. He knew Break's injury was so bad, and now he caught a bad infection, or should he said a high fever.

Gilbert gulped. "You're awake?"

Break 'glared' at his direction with an '_obviously_' look and pushed himself from his bed, trying to lean on the headboard. His soft white hair was messy and sticks to his sweating face and his usually pale face was adorned with a deep red flush from fever. He was shaking badly too. Gilbert went to the older man and tried to push him back to sleep.

"Gilbert… I'm tired of lying around…" Break whined as he tried to sit again.

"Just sleep you stupid clown. You're sick." Gilbert said, trying to push the albino to lie down and sleep.

"I'm trying to in the last couple of hours Gilbert," Break moaned, swatting Gilbert's hand away. "and I never succeeded to sleep. Too noisy. So just be kind to me and let me sit."

Gilbert tried to glare at the Hatter's visible eye, but seeing the tired, dull eye, Gilbert failed to glare. Break's eye shows that he was so tired and pained. Gilbert swore the latter can't sleep last night. His injury was so deep, as the doctors inquired, making it obvious that he can't sleep.

Gilbert sighed in defeat and supported the Hatter to sit, leaning on the headboard. Poor Break bumped his head to the headboard, making a soft '_thump thump thump_' noise. Gilbert stopped him and scolded him for trying to get rid of headaches in a wrong way.

"You want me to get some painkillers, Break?"

"I don't like them…. And I worry I can't control my Chain."

"Yeah, but you might need one." Gilbert wiped Break's face with a cold napkin from a bucket of cold water he brought earlier, earning an annoyed groan from Break.

"You know Gilbert, I don't like being treated like a sick person,"

"Break, you ARE sick."

"Yeah Break, just do whatever Gilly said~!" Said Emily, now in a nurse's costume and sitting on Break's headboard.

"Which side are you in, Emily?" Break 'eyed' the blue doll with an playful, irritated look.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and turned his attention to a small box on the table and opened it, revealing a half-melting vanilla ice-cream.

"_Don't_ take my cake_ Gilbert_~ _Miss Sharon_ gave it to _me_~" Break slurred, uttering out a feverish giggle. Gil frowned.

"You're sick,"

"But I _want it_~." Break slurred.

"Break, last time you ate a cake, you went throwing up in the bathroom for 10 minutes."

"_But_ I want it~"

"Break,"

"I'm so _hungry_~!"

"Break…."

"It's _mine_~~! " Break reached out, whining about giving the cake back.

"Alright alright! Here, eat your damn cake!" Gilbert retorted.

"Yaaay~!"

Gilbert placed the cake in Break's lap. He's like babying a sick 5-years-old, and that person is Break of all people. He glared when the Hatter looked at Gilbert with a begging look.

"What now?"

"_Feed _me~" Break giggled, hugging his knees and sways back and forth.

"Damn, Break! Eat the thing yourself!" Gilbert snapped.

Break looked at Gil with wide eye. Then he sighed and tried to eat by himself. He blindly searched for the fork and cut the cake before shakily lift the fork and eat the cake. He chewed it slightly, with sadness glinted in his eye. And that melts Gilbert.

"Okay! Fine! Geez..." Gilbert took the cake ad fork from Break's hands. Break pretended to cough, covering his mouth with his sleeved hand. Behind it, a grin crawled on his face. Damn, Break's a good actor.

Gilbert chopped the cake and feed it to Break, which every bite were taken by a sick, happy Hatter.

Seeing Break helpless like this is disturbing. Usually he would care less about the older man, having high confidence in him that he will go home safely from missions and set pranks for him, but this time, he saw the Hatter in a very different view. He turned at the older man, who's now trying to free himself from the blanket, mumbling something in his feverish state.

For the first time, he felt that sometimes, Break needs help too.

And he knew his time's short, although Break had said the same thing ten years ago.

"Gil?"

Gilbert snapped out of his thoughts, turning to Break, now staring at his scrunched up face. Break grinned wide, making him looked like a very drunk person.

"Nee, Gil, why so quiet? And what's with the dumb look?" Break asked, poking the other man's forehead.

"….Nothing." Gilbert said.

"Aww, did _Gilbert_ worry about me~? I'm so, _so touched_~" Break slurred again.

"Shut up and finish the cake." Gilbert jammed the last piece with the fork and feed it to Break.

And as what Gilbert said earlier, Break went to the bathroom to throw up his stomach contains as soon he finished the cake.

That shows Gilbert that it's really the time for Break to sleep.

After a long time of fussing, Break agreed to sleep. He's too weak to start a quarrel anyway.

Gilbert sighed and threw the blanket on Break. Break snuggled quickly in it, turning for a good resting position. Gilbert sighed and intended to go out, but something stopped him to. Instead he took a chair and sat on it beside Break.

"….I thought you hate being here, Gilbert." Break hugged his other pillow and blanket. His eye drooped, trying to stay awake.

"Shut up. I'll make sure you won't escape and did something which can kill you."

Break chuckled weakly.

And in a blink, he was asleep.

Gilbert can't believe the Hatter let all his guard down, especially against Gilbert. He was relieved when he believed that the Hatter trusted him so much that he let himself sleep when Gilbert's around.

He looked at the sick man's pale face. Gilbert began to worry that the albino accidentally died and began to freak out, but seeing the rising and falling chest, he sighed in relief. He wiped Break's face with a cold napkin and left for more ice.

He'll make sure he has some use for the Hatter when he needs him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep! First chapter's Gilly!<strong>

**I assure you readers this is not yaoi.**

**BTW, can somebody give me ideas of other people other than Sharon, Oz, alice, and Liam that should appear to visit Break too?**

**It's up to you.**

**Review?**

**~Kate**


End file.
